The Power Of A Cat
by TatraMegami
Summary: how my sister Ailie joins the X-Men. i wrote it for her birthday.


The Power of A Cat.   
  


The Professor came out of the room that cerebro was in. He stopped in front of Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean, Rough, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler. 

"Did you find out where she is?" Nightcrawler asked. 

For the past few days Professor Xavier had felt a mutant power close by, so he was searching with Cerebro. 

"Yes, she's moving to here, and she's going to go to your high-school," Professor Xavier said. 

"Alright, Jean and I will talk to her," Kitty said. 

The Professor nodded. 

"Well if this is over, I'll be leaving," Wolverine said as he left. 

Nightcrawler teleported out, Kitty went thru the floor, and the other's went out the door.   
  


Ailie walked into the new school. She had brown hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes. She walked to the principals office to get her schedule, she got her schedule and left the principals office. She stood there looking at her schedule trying to figure out where her first class was. 

"Excuse me, could you tell me where class room 201 is?" Ailie asked a passing student. 

"Sure, my name's Kitty, that's my first class too," Kitty told Ailie. 

"Thanks, my name's Ailie," Ailie replied. 

The started walking to class. 

At lunch Ailie sat with Kitty and her friends, Scott, Kurt, and Jean. 

"So why did you move?" Kurt asked, trying to make a conversation. 

"Well I'm not normal, I have mutant powers, the town people were looking for me when this woman came she told me that she could help me. She told me to move and go to this school. She said that no one would hurt me because she was the principal, so I moved, it was better that were I used to live," Ailie told them. 

"Oh," Kurt said. 

Then the bell rang and every one left. 

After school Ailie walked with Kitty and Jean. 

"So about your mutant powers, what are they?" Kitty asked. 

"Well I can morph into a tiger," Ailie replied. 

"Can you control the tiger?" Jean asked. 

"Well I can control the morphing, and I can kind of control the tiger, I don't kill any one, and I don't hurt any one who isn't trying to hurt me. I only use the powers for self defense," Ailie said. 

"I know a place where you can control your powers, we live there," Jean said. 

"You mean, you're mutants?" Ailie asked. 

"Yes, watch," Jean said. 

Ailie watched a can float in to a trash can. 

"Cool," Ailie said. 

"I can go thru wall and stuff," Kitty said. 

"Will you consider moving in with us?" Jean asked. 

"Yeah, it would be cool to have another girl in the mansion," Kitty said. 

"I'll think about it," Ailie said. 

"You want to come over and see the mansion?" Jean asked. 

"Sure," Ailie said. 

The walked to the mansion. When they got there they saw Wolverine training. They walked past him and went into the mansion. They went upstairs. They saw Rough but she went into her room. They went into Kitty's room. 

"So what do you do here?" Ailie asked. 

"We learn to control our powers," Jean said. 

"Oh," Ailie replied. 

They started their home work. 

At dinner time Ailie went home after promising that she'd think about joining them. 

She ate her dinner, then she went to bed. She thought about it while she tried to get to sleep. 

In the morning she woke up, got dressed, and went to school. 

"Hi," Kitty said. 

"Hey, I've decided what I'm going to do, I'll tell you at lunch," Ailie said. 

Kitty nodded and they went to class. 

At lunch Ailie sat with Kitty and Jean. 

"I have decided to join you guys, I live by myself, so it's no problem," Ailie said. 

"Great!" Kitty said. 

"What's great?" Kurt asked. 

He and Scott sat down. 

"Ailie decided to join us!" Kitty told them. 

"That's great," Kurt said. 

They started eating. 

After school they walked to the mansion to tell the Professor. They went to the Professor and introduced Ailie. 

"So can she joining?" Kitty asked. 

"Sure," Professor Xavier replied. 

Kitty and Ailie went to get Ailie's things. 

"Good job," the Professor told Jean. 

"Kitty was the one who did most of it, she gained Ailie's trust," Jean replied. 

A half an hour later Ailie and Kitty came back. They put her in the room next to Kitty's room. 

***   
  


And that was how Ailie joined the X-men. 


End file.
